A Curse into Love
by Mynameiszigzag
Summary: Madoka called with a new case, in North Carolina. Now, SPR must help a teen ghost and a mystery girl. Who is she, and what is she afraid of? LinXoc
1. The start

**Me**: this is my first fanfic, please don't be too harsh. I'll accept _friendly_ criticism to help in the future.

**That person next to me**: Mynameiszigzag doesn't own Ghost Hunt…or Mai and Naru would be together…

"North Carolina?" Mai asked.

"Yes, Mai, Can't you read?" Kazuya, aka Naru, smirked.

"Whatever, you narcissistic pig." Mai huffed.

Ayako and Takigawa had just arrived and were watching the scene with wonder and amazement.

"How are they always fighting?" Takigawa asked.

"I don't know. I'm surprised Lin hasn't locked them in the same room yet." Ayako laughed.

"I have been tempted to." Lin mumbled, walking up behind them with Masako, Yasuhara, and John in tow.

"Why haven't you?" Masako asked. She had gotten over Naru when it became obvious that he like Mai. Now, she was trying to get the two together.

"Because, _unlike you guys_, I have self control. But, don't tell anyone I gave you this idea, talk to Madoka, and she'll get those two together." Lin smirked and walked past them, to get Mai and Naru to stop making a scene.

The others, minus John, looked at each other evily, forming an unspoken plan.

On the plane…

Mai was asleep, Naru was reviewing the case, Lin was on his laptop (obviously), John was reading an airplane magazine, and the others were silently whispering their plan. Naru kept glancing their way, hoping to catch a glimpse of their conversation. Lin leaned over to the young boss.

"You're better off not knowing." Lin whispered.

"Why?" Naru glared at the Chinese onmyoji.

"Just trust me." He glanced at Mai, then back at Naru.

"I'd prefer it if my employees didn't keep secrets from me." Naru said, just loud enough for them to hear.

"And what if we're talking about something personal?" Masako asked, looking around Takigawa. She was seated with him and Ayako, with Yasuhara and John in front of them.

"If it will interfere with the case, you'd be better off not talking about it." Naru settled back into his seat and continued reading the case file for the thousandth time.

"Ne, Naru, what is the case about," Came a sleepy voice from the window seat. Mai had just woken up and was stretching, without hitting him.

"A high school in Clayton has just built a gym on campus. There have been sounds of construction beams falling, then someone crying out in pain, coughing, then, nothing. There have been sightings of a fourteen year old blonde walking around and pestering one student. She had a personal connection with the ghost from the reports. We don't know her name. She is in tenth grade and in color guard. She doesn't have any friends and all the teachers apparently hate her. She has a sister named Carol, also in color guard. No one knows what classes she has or her interests. This girl is like a universal polar opposite. She can often be seen having conversations with the ghost. Sometimes, thought, when the ghost isn't there, she is seen having conversations with nothing. According to the client, her gym teacher, if you look close enough, there is a little black orb following her." Naru closed the file and put it in his carry on. He faced Mai, who was looking out the window. He tapped her shoulder, "Did you have…a..." He sighed as she turned over and rested her head on his shoulder, fast asleep, "Of course." Lin grabbed a blanket from the overhead compartment and unfolded it, passing it to Naru. He then proceeded to cover Mai, who was shivering because she had turned her ac all the way up. He reached up and turned it down. She stopped shivering and pulled the blanket around her. Naru sighed and got comfterable. This was going to be a long flight.

Once the others quieted asleep, Lin closed his laptop. He looked over to find Ayako, Masako, and Takigawa asleep. John was reading a book that he had brought. Lin couldn't see Yasuhara, so he didn't know if he was asleep or not, but judging from the lack of noise Lin guessed he was. Lastly, he looked next to him. Naru must have raised the armrest because Mai was comfortably curled up at his side. Naru had one arm around her waist, his head on hers, and the other was around her shoulders. He was also asleep.

_They are perfect for each other, _Lin thought, before drifting off to sleep.

**Me**: that's it! Chapter one, done! Next chapter is about the mystery girl, not the ghost, sorry.

**That person next to me**: we are having a vote as to which SPR member, minus Naru and Takigawa, this mystery girl should end up with. Contest will be over when chapter 3 is posted. VOTE! Review please.

**Me**: What he(or she) said…


	2. New Investigation

**Chapter 2**

**Me: **Chapter 2! Yay! Contest is still open.

**That person next to me: **Mynamezigzag doesn't own Ghost Hunt…. And it sucks cause there would be a second season!

Madoka had apparently called someone because there was a rental van waiting outside. The driver gave over the keys to Lin and walked away, pulling out his phone. Everyone put their bags in the back and pilled in. Lin and Naru were in the front. Mai, John, and Masako were in the second row. In the last row, Ayako, Takigawa, and Yasuhara were quietly talking. Naru kept glancing in the rearview mirror at them.

"So," John started, "Where are we going?" The van got quiet.

"Where are we going? You never told us which high school we were going to." Takigawa chimed in.

"You never asked." Naru said bluntly.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked, annoyed.

"Glad you asked." Naru said sarcastically. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Just tell us." Mai crossed her arms.

"Well, obviously, if the high school is in Clayton, which high school do you think?" Naru asked.

"Clayton high?" Takigawa suggested.

"That's right. At least someone knows something." Naru mumbled.

"HEY!" Four voices yelled. Naru stayed silent, Lin shook his head. Takigawa just smiled smugly.

By the time they reached the school, Ayako and Takigawa had gotten into an argument about who was smarter. Yasuhara was reading a school textbook he had brought. Masako had fallen asleep on John's shoulder, and he was asleep on the headrest. Mai was curled up in her seat, no indication of one of _those _dreams. Lin stopped the car and everyone who was awake got out. Takigawa smiled mysteriously and pulled out a box. Ayako and Yasuhara backed up. Naru and Lin, not knowing what it was, did the same. Takigawa pulled out an air horn. He plugged his ears the best he could and pressed the button. John and Masako's heads shot up. Mai jumped and fell to the floor of the van.

Ayako and Yasuhara were laughing so hard there were tears coming out of their eyes. As the other three got out of the van, John and Masako glared at the monk. Mai hands were balled at her sides.

"What was that for?" She asked with her teeth clenched.

"Waking you up. We knew you would fall asleep so we saved Naru the trouble and woke you up ourselves." Ayako explained while laughing.

"You weren't supposed to use it on us…" John mumbled. Takigawa shrugged.

"That was the funniest thing I have seen all day!" A new voice rang out. The team turned and saw Madoka, hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter.

She was standing next to a man with gym clothes on and keys hanging out of his pocket. He introduced himself as Coach Medlin. He then proceeded to lead them to the gym that was supposed to be haunted. It was a lone building in the middle of campus. There were no cars in the parking lot except a green driver E.D. car. The coach knocked on the door and a girl opened the door. She averted her gaze to the floor. She was wearing gray Sophies and a black Nickleback t shirt. Her hair was red, but her roots were dark brown. It was past her shoulders and had blonde tips. Her glasses were teal blue. When everyone was inside, she let the door shut and ran off. When she was gone, the coach shook his head.

"You know her?" Yasuhara asked.

"She was one of my students. Her and the dead student always hung out during my class." He explained.

"What's her name?" Naru asked.

"It's, um, I think its Abigail." He turned away and walked into the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Geez. The nerve of some people." Mai mumbled.

"You can take either room at the ends of the halls for your base." Yelled a voice from behind the door.

"Thanks!" Mai yelled sarcastically.

They picked the room that was to the right of the gym and got some students from the gym to help clear out the desks. They used the table in the middle of the room and another table to set up the monitors that Madoka had magically gotten them. Lin had pulled the van to the side that they were on and they brought their luggage in. They all had to share the base as a sleep room too. Madoka left to get some sleeping bags and air mattresses for everyone.

While they were wetting up base, a bell rang. They heard lots of chatter and doors opening and closing. When the noise started to die down, there was the sound of the door opening, someone running to get to it before it closes, and something falling.

"Ow!" Came a voice.

Mai and Yasuhara walked out of the base room to see what the problem was. There was a hushed conversations and the word no being repeated a lot. The protests got louder until Mai and Yasuhara returned, dragging the girl from earlier, Abigail, who had a giant red bump on her forehead. She was trying to get away, saying that she had to get to practice. Yasuhara pushed her into one of the chairs. Mai passed him an icepack and he put it on her forehead. He used his other hand to grab one of her hands and put it on the icepack. He took his hand off hers and stepped back.

"What happened?" Naru asked Mai.

"She was trying to get out so she could get to practice. One of the students in front of her had opened the door and she was trying to get to it before it closed. When she got to the door, she was trying to push it open while closing her bag. She missed the door and it wacked her forehead." Yasuhara explained.

"You got all that from that small amount of time?" Lin asked, turning to them.

"It was kind of obvious." Yasuhara snapped.

"How so?" Naru asked.

"Her bag was half opened and her foot was caught in the door. There was another student laughing outside." Mai alleged.

"We helped her up and offered to bring her here but she started to protest. When she started to walk away, she fell. She said she felt dizzy. That's when Mai and I sort of dragged her here." Yasuhara shrugged.

Naru walked up to the girl. He started to silently talk to her. She kept shaking her head and shrugging. Naru muttered a thank you and got up. She got up and gave Yasuhara the ice pack and left.

"What just happened?" Mai asked, confused.

"She doesn't know why the ghost hangs around her so much. Apparently, the ghost hated her when she was still alive. She has shown no signs of violence or psychic powers building up." Naru reported.

"What about the black orb that is following her." Masako asked.

"Did you see it?" She nodded.

Everyone else started to comment about seeing it until Naru cleared his throat.

"We're putting our investigation on hold until we find out. Right now, that girl is our main priority. Yasuhara, Mai, follow her and find out everything you can." They nodded and left.

Mai ran back and grabbed a notebook and a pencil from her bag. She smiled at everyone before running out. Naru shook his head.

"Lin, pull up her school records. Ayako when he gets that up, get her address and go to her house. Ask about her and find out everything about her personal life. John, so find out what practice she has. Takigawa wait here and help Madoka when she gets back." Everyone dispersed.

"What will you do?" Takigawa asked, sitting down.

"I'm going to ask around. Someone has to know something about her.

**Me: **Sorry about not making all about the girl!

**That person next to me: **That's chapter 2 for you! Rate and Review, homies!

**Me: **_Anyways_, one more chapter till the vote is closed. Vote, vote, vote. It's all depending on you! Next chapter will be posted when I get from 15 to 30 reviews!


	3. Rehearsal

**Chapter 3**

ME: just get onto the story. Btw, poll closed. Winner is Lin. Sorry to those who voted otherwise.

THAT PERSON NEXT TO ME: you know the disclaimer.

Mai had been following Abigail all day. She had gathered that she was in a musical called Babes in Arms, had a boyfriend, and was a complete weirdo, in a good way and, she always had a smile on her face. Right now, they were in the base. It was almost two thirty, almost time for Lin to watch her. They had made a schedule. Mai was supposed to watch her for the first two periods. Yasuhara was supposed to watch her for lunch. Masako, who had arrived yesterday, had to watch her for the last two periods. Lin had already left for the auditorium.

Lin, being Lin, had brought his laptop. He was typing everything that was going on. Right now they were working on some dialogue. Abigail was a girl named Susie and this guy Calvin was some guy named Valentine.

'Some name.' Lin thought.

"You don't know what living is." Abigail said. Some music started.

(Bold is Calvin, italic is Abigail, underline is both)

**You're the most beautiful baby**

**In your mothers eyes and mine**

**And like any other mothers child**

**Is too divine**

_You're such a sensible fellow_

_It's a shame you have no sense_

_If you think I'm still a baby then_

_You must be dense_

Lin was surprised that she had a good voice.

_All at once_

_Baby starts in toddling_

_And all at once_

_Baby needs no coddling_

_Then soon_

_Knows all the names_

_Of toys and games_

_Discovers bliss in_

_Kissin'_

She blew a kiss to the audience. Everyone laughed.

_All at once_

_Baby needs affection_

_To fall at once_

_In the right direction_

_Of you were wise_

_Or had eyes_

_You'd be able to see_

Lin's eyes widened at the high note. She didn't look like she could've hit that.

_All at once_

_Baby's going to love me_

She leaned toward Calvin, as if expecting a kiss. He turns away from her. She stomps to the other side of the stage.

**All at once**

**Baby needs affection**

Calvin taps her shoulder and she turns to him.

**To fall at once**

**The right direction**

They grabbed each other's arms.

_If you were wise_

_Or had eyes_

_You'd be able to see_

All at once

Baby's going to love me

They leaned toward each other. Calvin stops and walks away, leaving Abigail dumbfounded. She stomps her foot and walks off stage, acting angry. Every one laughs and claps at the same time. Abigail came out smiling. She jumped off stage and sat down. Lin typed some more. When he finished, Abigail was next to him, watching the people on stage. She looked at him.

"Why are you guys following me?" She asked.

"Because our boss wants us to, okay?" Lin snapped.

"Whatever. You guys think your all ninja and stuff," Lin had a soft smile on his face, "and try to follow me. I'm sick of it. What do you guys want?" She asked.

"Information about you. We have to find out all we can." Lin responded.

Abigail opened her mouth and then shut it.

"Susie! Time for My Funny Valentine!" She shot up and walked on stage. The music started to play

_Be hold the way our fine feathered-friend  
>his virtue doth parade.<br>Thou knowest not my dim witted friend,  
>the picture Thou hast made.<br>Thy vacant brow and Thy tousled hair  
>conceal Thy good intent.<br>Thou noble upright, truthful, sincere  
>and slightly dopey gent- you are...<em>

Lin sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had to admit, she had a wonderful voice. He was shocked at his own words. He had never said or thought anything like that about a girl. Much less a high school girl that was about ten years younger than he was.

_My funny valentine  
>Sweet comic valentine<br>You make me smile with my heart  
>You looks are laughable, unphotographable<br>Yet you're my favorite work of art  
>Is your figure less than Greek<br>Is your mouth a little bit weak  
>When you open it to speak, are you smart?<br>Don't change your hair for me  
>not if you care for me<br>Stay little valentine stay_

Lin was lost in the music and her words. He barely noticed an almost transparent, blonde girl walk through the doors to the auditorium. It was the ghost. She glared daggers at Abigail. She raised her arm and clenched her fist. Lin heard a creaking sound. He saw the lighting system fall

_Each day is Valentine's Day_

Lin whistled and his shiki got hold of the lights right before it could get her. Abigail looked up, and screamed. She ran off the stage and looked down the seats to Lin. He nodded at her, indicating she was safe. She sighed in relief and came to him. His shiki set it down and came back to him. She sat down. He sat next to her.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

_After rehearsal…_

"Thanks again for saving me, Lin." Abigail smiled as they walked out of the school. He was walking her to her ride home. He didn't want her getting hurt.

"I thought you said she didn't show any psychic powers." Lin stated.

"She never did before. She must really hate me now." She muttered.

"What did you ever do to her?" Lin asked, holding the door open for her. Her mother's black car was now visible.

"I don't know." She responded, opening the door to the passenger side. Her mother looked at Lin.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Come to the base before school, during lunch, and after school please. I think Kazuya would want to keep an eye on you." She sat in the seat and nodded before he closed the door. The little black car sped off. Lin headed back to the vase.

Naru pov

I waited while Lin reset all of his equipment. He turned on his laptop and a window popped up.

"Are those your notes?" I asked. He nodded, silent as ever. He really should talk more.

"Yeah. I told her to come here tomorrow. There was an accident in the auditorium. One of the light beams almost fell. The ghost has power, serious power. She tried to kill Abigail." Lin explained.

"Is that it?" Lin nodded, "Alright. As long as she comes tomorrow and she is watched at all times she should be fine."

"Alright. How was her rehearsal?" Lin looked at me.

"Fine until the incident." I glared at him, "Details?" I nodded, "She is a girl named Susie in a musical named Babes in Arms. She had to sing today, and let me tell you she is pretty good. She had to sing two songs. One was called All At Once, and the other was called My Funny Valentine. Valentine is the lead male, played be a guy names Calvin. I think that maybe the ghost is after her because she got that part and she didn't. It's one of the theories I have. Is that enough details for you?" I sighed.

"Lin, that was good. You did fine, thanks for watching her." Lin's eyes widened, "Don't say anything about this to anyone, or I'll get the ghost on you instead." Lin smiled and chuckled.

"You have my word. I won't say a single thing to any of the other team members.

"Thanks. So, where is she?" I asked.

"She went home. She has a home life, unlike you and me." Lin responded, turning back to his computer.

"Oh, okay. Well, I want some tea. Have you seen Mai?" Lin shook his head, "Always have to do things myself."

I grabbed my book and began to read. Right then, Mai decided to enter the base. This time, she was carrying a tray of tea.

Normal pov 10:00 pm

Ayako, Takigawa, Masako, John, and Yasuhara were fast asleep. They fell asleep about an hour ago. Mai was falling asleep in her seat. Naru was just sitting there, drinking his tea like usual. Lin had brewed a coffee pot full of, you guessed it, coffee. He was about half way through his third cup, trying to stay awake. They were going over the case, making sure they had everything in order. They didn't stop talking until Mai yawned. Both men looked at her.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Mai," She looked at her boss, "Go to sleep."

"M-k." She mumbled. She got up and trudged herself to her sleeping bag. Lin shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

"Maybe we should get to sleep as well." Naru suggested.

"You go ahead. I've got to work off this coffee." Lin sighed. Naru slipped into his sleeping bag after chugging sown the rest of the tea. He was soon asleep. Lin leaned back in his seat and sighed. He really needed to stop drinking coffee at night. He usually was up all night because of it. He opened his email and quickly read through all of his emails, deleting them as he finished them. Right before he closed his email, one popped up. It was from Abigail.

_Dear Lin,_

_You might want to wear headphones. This was something that I had to send you. Thanks again for saving me today. You said you wanted to hear something that wasn't from the musical, so here it is._

_-Abigail Duclos_

Lin plugged in his headphones and turned on the volume, low enough so the others won't hear it but high enough so he could hear the clear sound. Music started to play a few seconds later.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

Lin was surprised at her amazing voice. There was another note. It said that she was the one playing the guitar. He was surprised even more.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh, oh_

Lin was smiling. She had a natural gift. He should ask her to bring her guitar and sing some more. He liked her voice. He didn't know that many people that could sing that well.

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

Lin responded right away.

_Dear Abigail,_

_You have a gift. You need to show it more. You should bring your guitar to school tomorrow and sing for us. Don't let that talent do to waste. Okay? Anyways, see you tomorrow._

_-Koujo Lin_

He pressed send. When the message sent, he logged off of his laptop and shut it down. When it was completely shut down, he closed the lid and climbed into his sleeping bag. He fell asleep soon after.

_I think I have a new interest…._

**Me:** Okay, I'm done, for now…

**That person next to me: **that's all folks!

**Me: **Who are you, Porky the pig?

**That person next to me:** Maybe, you never know…

**Me: **stop talking all mysterious and stuff and be a normal person..

**That person next to me: **I can't when you proofread everything I want to say and make me sound not normal. You sound as if you're the normal one! *throws hands up in exasperation*

**Me: **All things considered, I AM THE NORMAL ONE!

**That person next to me: **I'm not talking to you until you say I'm normal and let me say what I want!


	4. Author's Challange

I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR ALL OF YOU. IF YOU CAN GET ME 40 REVEIWS, THE NEXT TIME I POST, I SHALL POST 2 CHAPTERS! GET YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND RANDOM STRANGERS TO READ AND REVIEW. IT SHALL BE WORTH YOUR WHILE. IF NOT I SHALL ONLY POST ONE CHAPTER. I MEAN, IF YOU JUST SAY 'POST' LIKE TWENTY TIMES, ILL STILL COUNT IT. NO RULES, NO CATCHES, NOTHING. JUST 40 REVEIWS AND YOU HAVE 2 COMPLETELY BRAND NEW CHAPTERS TO READ AND REVIEW ON. GO GO GO! YOU CAN DO IT, I AM SURE OF IT. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR BEING LOYAL READERS.


	5. Songs and Kisses

**Me:** Are you still not talking to me? *looks hopeful*

**That person next to me: **…

**Me: **Awwww! Come on! I WUUUVVV YYYYYOOOOUUU!

**That person next to me: ***mutters under breath* love you to.

**Me: **Did you say something?

**That person next to me: ***writes on a white board and shows everyone* _Mynameiszigzag doesn't own Ghost Hunt. _

**Me: **Depressing isn't it?

**That person next to me: ***nods*

**Me: **BTW, I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE _WAY_ LATE UPDATE. I HAVE REHEARSALS AND SHTUFF! LOVES TO ALL OF ME'S FAITHFUL PEOPLES WHO WAITED PATIENTLY, OR UNPATIENTLY! *backs away slowly*

Lin sighed, for about the hundredth time this morning. Abby still hadn't shown up, and he was beginning to worry. He wasn't the type to worry, but something about this case sent him a little over the top. He was alone in the base, if you didn't count his shiki, and he liked the silence. Suddenly, he heard some _very_ loud laughing and talking. Then there was silence and a knock on the door.

"It's Abby. Can I come in?" Someone said.

"Come on in." The door opened, revealing Abby and Mai. Abby was wearing a black, off the shoulder shirt, blood red spaghetti strap tank top, grey sweater leggings, a black sparkly double layered skirt that went down to her knees, and neon purple high-tops. Her hair was in loose curls.

"Hey there, um, did you get my email?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, you didn't get my response?" Lin asked. Mai stood there, wondering what she had missed.

"No. I just got the one from last night." She reached behind the door and grabbed a guitar case. It was black with some silvery swirls. On it was a quote. It said "di mai lasciare la paura di spuntare la tiene da giocare il gioco."

"Oh. You sent me another one?" Lin quickly turned to his laptop and opened up his email.

Sure enough, there was one unopened email from Abby

_Lin,_

_Alright, try and see if you can get and suggestions about what I should play._

_With love and gratitude from,_

_Abigail Duclos_

"Oh." Was all he said. Abby burst out laughing. Mai looked so confused at the moment.

"Um, I hate to interrupt," She started, "But may I ask, WHAT DID I MISS HERE?" She asked. Abby gave her a funny look and laughed again. Lin tried to hide his small smile.

"Lin and I were emailing each other last night. He told me to bring my guitar. I sent him an email asking what everyone would like me to play, but he must have run out of coffee and fell asleep." Abby responded, once she calmed down from her laughing fit.

"Oh, well, cool." Mai smiled, sitting at one of the chairs that occupied the room. Abby sat down and put her case on the floor.

"So, what should I sing for my wonderful audience today?" She asked, opening her case. She pulled out a 6 string nylon acoustic guitar. It was a reddish-brownish color with stickers of skulls and ghosts.

"Might you know Lift Me Up?" Mai suggested.

"I just might." Abby smiled and began to play

_This road is anything but simple  
>Twisted like a riddle<br>I've seen high and I've seen low  
>So loud, the voices of all my doubts<br>Telling me to give up  
>To pack up and leave town<br>But even so I had to believe  
>Impossible means nothing to me<br>So can you lift me up?  
>And turn the ashes into flames<br>'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say  
>And I've been given hope<br>That there's a light on up the hall  
>And that a day will come when the fight is won<br>And I think that day has just begun  
>Somewhere, everybody starts there<br>Counting on a small prayer  
>Lost in a nightmare<br>But I'm here and suddenly it's so clear  
>The struggle through the long years<br>It taught me to outrun my fears  
>And everything that's worth having<br>Comes with trials worth withstanding  
>So can you lift me up?<br>And turn the ashes into flames  
>'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say<br>And I've been given hope  
>That there's a light on up the hall<br>And that a day will come when the fight is won  
>And I think that day has just begun<br>Oh lift me up, oh lift me up, oh lift me up  
>Oh lift me up, oh lift me up, oh lift me up<br>Down and out is overrated  
>I need to be elevated<br>Looking up is not enough  
>I would rather rise above<br>So can you lift me up?  
>And turn the ashes into flames<br>'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say  
>And I've been given hope<br>That there's a light on up the hall  
>And that a day will come when the fight is won<br>And I think that day has just begun_

There was a large amount of applause, too much to be coming from two people. They turned to the door to see the rest of SPR in the doorway. All of them, with the exception of Naru, was smiling and clapping. They came in and sat where ever they could.

"You are really good!" Yasu yelled, slinging an arm around Abby's shoulder.

"T-thanks," She stammered, blushing.

"Awww! She's blushing! How cute!" Madoka squealed, pinching the poor girl's cheeks.

"Madoka…" Lin sighed, "Stop torturing her."

"Alright, fine Mr. grumpy." She whined, sitting down.

"So, does anyone have any suggestions?" Abby asked, rubbing her red cheeks. Lin smiled an 'I'm sorry' smile at her quickly. She responded with an 'all's good' wink.

" How about Hold?" Ayako suggested. Masako groaned.

"That song is so, so OLD!" She complained.

"Wait, is it the one by Super chick?" Ayako nodded. Abby smirked and began to play.

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
>Tell me that you'll help me find my way<br>Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking  
>Tell me that it's gonna be all right<br>Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight  
>Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this<br>'Cause I need  
>I need a hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding over slowly<br>'Cause I need  
>I need your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding past<br>Hold on to me  
>Tell me I can make it through this day<br>I don't even have the words to pray  
>You have been the only one who never left me<br>Help me find the way through all my fears  
>Help me see the light through all my tears<br>Help me see that I am not alone in this  
>Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this<br>'Cause I need  
>I need a hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding over slowly<br>'Cause I need  
>I need your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding past<br>Hold on to me  
>Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this<br>'Cause I need  
>I need a hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding over slowly<br>'Cause I need  
>I need your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge  
>The edge I'm sliding past<br>Hold on to me_

"That was amazing! I like this girl. Naru, can we keep her?" Ayako asked.

"No. she does have to attend school here. And what about her family?" Ayako fake sobbed.

Abby smiled and giggled. Suddenly a bell rang.

"Get to work, you know your jobs. If I come in here once and find a single one in here besides Lin, you will be in trouble." Everyone sweat dropped and rapidly filed out of the base. Naru left right after. That left Abby and Lin. She was packing up her guitar when Lin came next to her.

"You were great." He said, a small smile gracing his features.

"Thanks, Lin. You guys were a great audience." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. When she balanced herself again, Lin grabbed her chin.

"Remember, you have to be here whenever you have free time." He released her.

"What if I don't come?" She asked, putting her guitar down.

"I'll find you, and it won't be pretty." He threatened, lightly grabbing her upper arms.

"Try me. I have guys three times my height afraid of me." Lin smirked.

"Do you know?" He asked, "Prove it."

Abby tackled him to the floor, pinning his hand beside his head. He smirked again.

"I will slap that smirk off your face if you don't get it off yourself." She growled. Lin took this opportunity to roll her over and pin her to the floor. He pinned her hand beside her head, holding her wrists. She looked up at him, out of breath.

"Tired already?" Lin asked, once again smirking.

"Well, I just got the breath knocked out of me and there's an _extremely _handsome man on top of me. It's hard not to be." Abby whispered.

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked, shocked.

"Only a fool wouldn't notice your good looks, babe." She responded.

"I don't know if I want to thank you or kiss you." Lin mumbled, knowing the girl heard him anyways.

"Hm, how about both?" She suggested.

Lin leaned down and pecked her lips, murmuring 'thank you' against her lips. He got off of her and got up, helping her up to.

Once Abby was up, she took initiative and kissed the Chinese man deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Neither of them knew why this was happening but didn't care. They were interrupted by a bell ringing. Abby jumped out of the intimate moment and grabbed her things, blowing a kiss to Lin as she ran out of the room.

Lin touched his lip, wondering what had just happened and why his heart would slow down.

**Me: **There ya'll are! Chapter 4! Oh, and BTW, me and That person next to me are speaking again. Yes, I apologized.

**That person next to me: **I appreciate your sincerity.

**Lin: **I have a question.

**Me: **What's up baby?

**Lin: **What's with the kiss. I thought Abby was supposed to be some kind of shy girl.

**That person next to me:** I wanted to see you kiss someone.

**Lin: **That's not right. I should be able to develop feelings someone before kissing them.

**That person next to me: **I know but it was too tempting!

**Lin: **Whatever, I liked it by the looks of things.

**All:** STAY TUNES PEOPLE! CHAPPY 5 COMING OUT SOON!

**Me: **On a side note, after the weekend of March 17, I will have more time to post chapters, so mark your calendars and stuff. Oh, and remember my 40 posts challenge. I call it The Great R&R Test. If you have any question, please pm me under that subject! I shall answer with a smile. Bye byes! ^v^


	6. Not So Hidden Almost There Feelings

**ME:** Well, its chapter 5! *backs away from angry mob*

**THE PERSON NEXT TO ME: **Finally, how long has it been, 4 months?

**ME: **hehe, um… BYE! *runs away*

**THE PERSON NEXT TO ME: ***sighs* I guess I have to say the disclaimer….

**LIN: **_Mynameiszigzag _doesn't own Ghost Hunt, or all of SPR's lives would be screwed up…

**THE PERSON NEXT TO ME: **Yeah…

**ME: **What the Chinese hawttie said!

**LIN: ***sigh*

It had been a week since the incident in the auditorium. During that week, Abby had been hanging out in the base with Mai, Lin, Naru, and Yasuhara. She barely saw any of the other members of SPR.

At the moment, she was lightly strumming her guitar, tuning it. Mai was reading some notes she took earlier. Naru was reading the case file AGAIN. Finally, Lin was on his computer, staring at the guitar girl.

Things had been different between them since they kissed. When he caught her looking at him, he would wink at her, causing her to blush. When she caught him looking at her, she would give him a flirty smile, making him turn away.

Lin pov

She looked good today, really good. She had on a black, backless shirt with a leopard on the front, a pair of grey skinny jeans, and black fuzzy boots. Her hair was straightened and let down. She was playing her guitar softly. I looked at her and saw her glance at me. I held her gaze for a second before she smiled at me.

Suddenly, the door to the base opened and two blonde girls stood there. Abby looked to them and smiled sweetly. My heart speed up when she did.

"Bre! Elise! What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"To have lunch of course! We brought Steven and Billy with us. Unfortunately, we couldn't lose Raven on the way so she's here too." Elise explained. Abby blushed.

"As longs as you don't make too much noise." Naru ordered.

"Well," Abby stood up, "We might as well leave then, because that's the one thing we're good at."

"Naru," Mai called. He looked at her, "Why don't we go to the library?" Naru nodded and stood up. They left with Yasuhara following close behind.

That left Abby, Bre, Elise, and me together. I sighed and closed my laptop, turning to the girls. They smiled at me.

"I'm Bre." The one with a pink iphone said.

"I'm Elise." The other one smiled.

Since they were both blonde, with glasses, I had to find a different way to tell who was who.

"This is Lin. He saved me from being crushed by a light beam." Abby introduced me. I nodded curtly.

Then, three more people piled in. One was another girl, this one with pink glasses. The other two were boys. One was tall and the other was shorter. Both were taller than Abby.

"The tall one is Steven." Abby introduced her friend, "He's one of those guys that I was talking about _that _day." She was referring to the day we kissed, "And this one is Billy," She glanced at him, "M-my boyfriend." There was a tint of sadness in her voice.

"Hi." They each said. I mumbled hi back to them.

"So what's up?" Abby asked, frowning.

"Nothing. We just wanted to see you. We haven't hung out for almost a week." Elise whined, "We missed you!" She hugged Abby, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh. Cool!" Abby exclaimed once Elise let go of her.

They all found a place to sit. Billy was next to Abby, on her right, and Elise was on her left. Steven sat in a chair next to Billy. Bre sat next to Elise. Abby beckoned me to come to them as well. I complied, pulling next to Steven. Raven sat next to me, looking at me with staker-ish eyes. I held back a shudder. Abby smiled at me, making my heart rate speed up again.

"Alright!" She smiled, "What now?" Everyone laughed.

"Let's dance!" Raven suggested. She leaned toward me, "I have some good moves." She said in a creepy voice.

"Alright!" Abby agreed, "We can have that dance contest we've always wanted to have now that we have an odd number of people!"

They both got up. Abby went to my laptop.

"Lin, can I borrow this for a second?" She asked politely.

"Sure, but you owe me." I said, knowing how she would pay me back.

"Alright! What song?" Raven went to her and whispered something in her ear.

"That song? I'm definitely going to win." I heard the smirk in her voice.

"We'll see." Raven walked past me, winking.

As Abby walked past I shuddered. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ignore her. She thinks she's cool." She whispered. I nodded.

Suddenly, a song came on.

"Really?"

"This song?"

"You love this song, don't you?"

Abby giggled and went to Raven, who winked at me.

As the chorus started, everyone else decided that Raven should go first. She twisted and turned and shook her hips, while keeping her eyes on me. She ended bent forward, giving me a view I didn't want.

They clapped but I could tell it was forced. Now it was Abby's turn.

She began with a couple of sharp movements with her arms. Then she started to twist and turn in a better way. She was better, way better. She added a Japanese move at the end and I was impressed. She ended facing the back, hands on either side of her, head turned to the side. Everyone clapped, including me. She was good.

"Alright! Now to vote. I won right?" Raven asked. No one said anything. She looked mad now.

"How about me?" Abby asked shyly. Everyone clapped, meaning she won.

"Good job, Bee." Raven forced herself to say. She was angry.

"Thanks." Abby chirped, "You weren't that bad either."

"I know. I was better. And you know it. ADMIT IT!" Raven yelled, causing Abby to flinch, "You think you're so much better than me. You think you're a better singer, dancer everything! I'm sick of it!"

Abby looked as if she was about to cry. Then Raven smile and laughed.

"Ha! Just kidding!" Abby gasped and ran out of the room. I jumped up and followed her. She went into the hallway next to the base.

"Abby." She stopped and turned to me.

"That was horrible." She whispered while wiping tears away.

I stepped to her and hugged her. Sure I was acting not normal, for me, but she was worth it. She was dealing with a lot and needed someone. I wanted to be that someone. She responded by grabbing my shirt and crying harder.

"Shh. It'll be alright. I'm here for you.' I whispered. She looked up at me with a tear stained face. I chuckled and began to wipe away the smudged makeup.

As I was cleaning her face, she stared at me. When I finished, my hand lingered on her cheek for longer than necessary. I pulled it back after a while.

"I don't love him." She whispered.

"I know." I smiled. She blushed.

"She likes you," Abby warned me, "Raven. It will soon turn to obsession though."

"Thanks for the warning. Now about that debt you owe me." I smirked.

She smiled as she stood on her toes. Her face was close to mine.

"What debt?" Her lips touched mine.

I pulled her closer, for once feeling free. This moment was perfect. Just the two of us. No one else. Us together, on perfect harmony.

She pressed herself close to me, loosing herself in the moment as well. One thought crossed my mind as I kissed this haunted, talented girl.

_Perfection._

**ME: **That's it! Chapter 5!

**THAT PERSON NEXT TO ME: **I think this is the longest chapter so far.

**ME: **Me too.

**THAT PERSON NEXT TO ME: **Can I try something?

**ME: **Sure.

**THAT PERSON NEXT TO ME: **I have an idea. I want you, the loyal readers, to give suggestions for the next chapter. Just give a small plot and we will extent that thought into a chapter.

**ME: **The Great R&R challenge still stands. 40 posts

**LIN: **Perfection.


	7. This Isn't Even Close To Being Right

**Chapter 6**

**ME: **Well, it Chapter six!

**THAT PERSON NEXT TO ME: **So, what's with the weird chapter title?

**ME: **Well, the title of the chapter should give some hint about what the chapter is about.

**THAT PERSON NEXT TO ME: **… oh. Well, anyways, _Mynameiszigzag _doesn't own Ghost Hunt.

**ME: **Yeah…

Lin and Abby walked back to the base, hand in hand. When they got to the door, Lin peeked inside. Her friends were gone, but some of the team was in there.

"I guess this is where we separate." Abby stated.

"Yeah." He released her hand and reached toward the door to push it open.

"Lin, wait." Abby whispered. He stopped and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Come here." He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What is it?" He asked.

She put her hands on his cheeks and brought his face down to hers.

"Thank you." She whispered, "For being there for me."

"Anytime." He lightly peeked her lips and let her go, walking into the base. She followed.

In the base, Ayako and Takigawa were arguing. It was something about who did their job better.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN PUT ANY EFFORT INTO IT!" The miko yelled.

"WELL AT LEAST I GOT THE JOB DONE, WHERE AS YOU ONLY GOT HALFWAY AND GAVE UP!" Abby sighed.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"OLD BAT!"

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF-" Takigawa put a hand over her mouth.

"Let's keep the fighting to a minimum please." John asked.

"How about the fighting goes away altogether." Masako suggested.

Takigawa removed his hand only to have Ayako grab her purse and throw it at him. He ducked, letting the purse hit whoever was behind him.

"Ow…." Came a voice.

Everyone's eyes widened as Takigawa turned around. Standing there, holding a bleeding nose, was Abby. Lin turned and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Ayako repeated for about a minute.

Lin grabbed Abby's arm and made her sit where he usually sat.

"Get me some towels." Lin ordered Ayako, who was still apologizing.

She ignored him and continued her rant of 'sorry' and 'didn't mean to hit you'.

"GET ME SOME TOWELS!" Lin yelled, causing everyone to flinch.

Ayako scurried out of the base.

"You alright?" Lin asked Abby.

"Yeah. I've had worse." She smiled.

"Like what." Ayako returned with two handfuls of paper towels.

"My sister punched me once." ** She whispered as Lin snatched the towels.

"That must've hurt." He said, wiping away blood.

"Yeah. And I hit myself with a flag." ** She giggled.

"On the nose?" She nodded lightly.

"What does she have in that bag? Bricks?" Abby asked.

"Probably." Lin shrugged, "Alright, hold this one to your nose." She complied.

Lin looked at the people around them. No one was paying attention. He smirked and quickly kissed her forehead. She blushed.

"Thanks, Lin." She whispered, "Again."

"No problem."

An hour after the whole purse incident, everyone was in the base. Naru was reading the case file, with Mai reading over his shoulder. Ayako and Takigawa were silent, for once. John, Masako, and Yasu were whispering to each other. Lin and Abby were at his laptop. Lin had regained access to his chair and Abby was sitting in a regular chair next to him. They were close enough to be holding hands without being caught. Her nose had thankfully stopped bleeding after five minutes.

"So, what's our next move?" Mai asked.

"We get the ghost to cross over, idiot." Naru stated.

"Okay, but how?" She asked.

"We get Abby to talk to her." Naru told them.

"No." Abby said.

"Why not?" Naru asked.

"Because I can't." She answered.

Naru glared at the girl. She glared right back.

"Why can't you?" He growled.

"Because it's not her."

"Wait, what?" Ayako asked.

"She's not what's after me." Abby explained, "This girl had no physic power at all. Before you guys showed up, she wasn't hostile. Something feels threatened by you guys."

"Naru," Lin announced, "The temperature just dropped."

Everyone stood up. Lin held Abby close to him. The ghost girl appeared at the door. She started directly at her.

"_You!_" The ghost yelled.

Abby inched behind Lin. The ghost yelled and flung Lin out of the way. He hit the wall.

"Lin!" Abby started to go to him but the ghost flung her to the opposite wall.

She got up as the ghost rematerialized in front of her. The ghost used an invisible force to hold her to the wall.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Abby yelled.

"_SHUT UP!" _The ghost yelled.

Suddenly, a large butcher knife appeared in the ghost girl's hand. Abby screamed as the cool metal slid into her lower abdomen. Then, they both disappeared.

The temperature returned back to normal after a minute. Lin was still on the ground, staring at the wall across from him. On the ground, there were a couple drops of Abby's blood.

He lowered his head, "Damn it." He whispered.

"Lin…" Mai took a step toward him.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled.

Abby woke up on the floor. She was clutching her knife wound. It had stopped bleeding while she was unconscious. The ghost was nowhere to be seen.

She looked around. There was a little light coming from somewhere in the room but she couldn't pinpoint it.

As she tried to get up, she slipped in some warm liquid and crashed to the ground. She lifted up her hand and tried to see what it was. She couldn't tell so she smelt it. It smelt metallic and coppery. Blood.

"H-hello? Someone?" She called out.

There was no response.

"Great. I'm alone, and injured. This isn't even close to being right." She mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, the lights came on. She was in the attic of the gym building. There was a puddle of blood surrounding her.

"What the…" Her voice trailed off.

The room was a mess. There were containers of gym supplies open and thrown everywhere. There was theatre equipment everywhere as well. Clothes, props, paint buckets, paint brushes, rollers, wood, hammers, other tools, everything was a mess.

"Gosh, I hope the place that a ghost dumps me is clean." She whispered sarcastically.

There was a creepy laugh coming from nowhere at her joke. The ghost girl appeared.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Abby joked.

"_Shut up. You're finally awake now._"

Abby raised an eyebrow, "How long was I out?" She asked tensely.

"_A few hours._" Came the reply.

"Oh."

The ghost girl disappeared and reappeared in front of her. She punched Abby right where her wound was, causing the injured girl to fly backwards. She hit the wall behind her. As her vision blacked out, she noticed that her wound started to bleed again.

"This isn't even close to being right." She whispered before blacking out.

* * Both of these events really happened to me

**ME: **End of chapter six. Everyone else is busy avoiding me for some reason. Oh well, it's not like I care. *sob sob* I'm not posting another chapter until I have 30-35 reviews. Have a nice life…


	8. Author's Note

**Okay, so here's the deal. I have a severe case of writer's block for this story and I would appreciate it if I could get a few suggestions. Any kind of idea will do, but the story has to stay rated T. **

** ~Thank you!**


	9. Four Days of Torture

**Chapter 7**

**Me**: *yawns* sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been asleep!

**That person next to me: **And we just had a visit from prince charming!

**Me**: I bet they can't even guess who he was!

**That person next to me: **Well, he is from a TV show, he's British, black hair (that always looks gelled back and it's down to the nape of his neck), and he's kind of… fangy. He lives with a ghost and a werewolf.

**Me**: Nice description. First one to guess who he is and what show he's from gets to pick the sub-plot for the next chapter! Leave your answer in the review and I'll tell you everyone who got it right and who won! Oh and this chapter is going to go between Lin and Abby everyday they're separated.

**DAY 1**

Abby sighed, backing further into the corner she was in. She thankfully was hidden by some props from past theatre productions. The ghost was nowhere to be seen, making Abby wonder was the point was hiding her up here exactly.

Taking a courageous breath, she crawled out from her hiding spot and looked around. She was definitely in an attic somewhere in the school. But where? She needed to let Lin know somehow where she was, so he could come and get her, and save her.

The thought of him saving her made her smile, making her come up with a plan for after. Once he saved her, she would break up with her current boyfriend and be with Lin, like she was meant to be, then she would go with him to Japan at the first moment she could.

X X X

Lin sighed. Their investigation wasn't going anywhere. They had to find possibly two ghosts, and Abby (who was injured and possibly close to death), and then they had to deal with making a plan to get rid of the ghosts without injuring anyone.

With Abby gone, his focus was out of the window, leaving him lonely for her company, and in some serious trouble with Naru, since he couldn't get any work done.

Just the thought of her would make his pulse quicken; with anger and something else. Immense caring and a possibility of love. Thinking about her, he wondered what it would be like to introduce her to his life in Japan, and his family in China. That thought made him smile.

**DAY 2**

Abby pulled up her shirt, examining her wound. It was starting to close and starting to heal, which she took as a good sign. The ghost hadn't shown up, yet, but she assumed that she was being watched, and the one thing she didn't want to do was anger the ghost.

Sighing, Abby put her shirt down, staring at it. She had borrowed some old theatre clothes from past performances, so she wouldn't be sitting in her dirty bloody clothes while she was here. She didn't know what she could do. She wanted to let the other's know where she was, but she herself didn't know.

Now, she was thinking. Where were there attics in the school? As far as she knew there were none, but this was an old school and no one knew every part of it, except for those who built it, but they were long dead, which made asking them kind of impossible, unless their ghosts happened to be floating around.

X X X

Lin rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He didn't sleep well through the night, dreaming of horrible things that might have happened to Abby while she was gone. He had to find her, for her safety and his sanity. Without her, he wasn't going to be functioning properly.

Suddenly, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he almost smiled. Mai was there, with some tea. He thanked her and took it, setting it next to his laptop. Then, he resumed working, mindlessly sipping the tea as he looked through any and all history about the school.

With an aggravated sigh, he pushed his laptop away a couple of hour later, having found absolutely nothing to help him. There were no previous reports on any malicious spirits, or incidents that could cause a spirit to arrive or become malevolent.

**DAY 3**

Abby slowly opened her eyes, having been woken up by a deep, ferocious growl permeating the air around her. Looking around carefully, she saw a black mass a few feet away from her. With fear coursing through her, she backed up quickly, until her back hit the wall.

The thing crept toward her slowly, its arm reaching for her. It touched her stomach, right where she was stabbed, the feeling cold and creepy on her shirt and skin. Before she could do anything, she felt a sharp pain. This pain made her scream and clutch at her stomach, which made the pain spread, and caused her to scream again.

She was in so much pain she couldn't scream anymore. She was on her side, curled up as the black thing consumed her, making the pain worsen. She sobbed and begged for the pain to go away, which made the thing chuckle and cause more pain in her head.

X X X

Lin jumped, hearing someone scream. It was dark outside of the building, and they were all asleep, well they were until now. Everyone scrambled up, listening for another scream, which came a moment later. They all piled into the hallway looking around for who ever made the scream. There was no one, but it certainly came from inside the building.

They split up, searching all the rooms and hallways, but still found no one. On the way back to the base, they came across a door, on that no one saw before. Takigawa jiggled the door knob, trying to open the door, but it was locked. Lin pushed him out of the way and kicked it open, the door slamming against the wall as it opened.

Inside the room, there was sports equipment, but no person who sounded as if they were in pain. This brought everyone's hopes down of finding Abby. With dropped hearts, they all went back to the base, and curled up in their sleeping bags, falling asleep quickly.

**Day 4**

Abby pulled her knees closer to her chest, hiding her face with her hair and her knees. The black mass was just there, watching her. If she moved an inch, it would cover her, causing her pain. So she just sat there, glancing at it every once in a while just to be sure.

Her bottom was sore from sitting in the same spot for a long time. She had been there for over twelve hours, but to her it felt like forever. She needed to escape, and quickly. She couldn't sit here forever. She was tired, hungry, in pain, and just plain weak. She couldn't move if she wanted to.

Abby wondered how hard Lin was looking for her. Last night, she heard a loud crash somewhere below her, giving her hope that they had found a way to get to her, but that hope was quickly extinguished when she heard them walking away. They had given up last night, making her want to sob harder.

X X X

Lin sighed, something he did a lot since he met Abby. He really had to find her now. He had a feeling that they had missed something last night, something important. Something that could help them. Last night, he had gotten his hopes up when he kicked the door open, thinking she would be there, but he was disappointed to find nothing of use.

Thinking back to last night, when they were searching through the building, there had been one spot in one of the hallways that had been colder than the rest, just a bit. Lin has passed it off as ventilation, but it seemed a bit odd that it was so colder than the rest of the area.

Curious, he walked out of the base, leaving Mai by herself to watch the cameras. He went to the hallway that it was in and found the spot. Sure enough, it was colder than the rest. Then, he looked up, frowning when he saw that there was no vent. There was something up there, something that was making this spot cold, something that wasn't human.

**Me: **So, that was just a look into what their lives are like without each other. Sad isn't it!

**That person next to me: **Yeah *sniffle* It's just so sad. They need person deprivation medicine!

**Me: **Okay… well Review and suggest this fanfic to your friends! Bye now!


	10. For Her Sake and His Sanity

**Chapter 8**

**Me: **This is it folks! This is the chapter where Abby gets saved!

**That person next to me: **I'm excited. No, seriously, I'm excited.

**Me: **Good to know. *nods*

**That person next to me: **Just get to the chapter.

**Me: **…

Lin pov

All I felt was stress. Stress over the case. Stress over the ghosts. Stress from not having Abby by my side. THE rest of the team was giving me grief over my lack of work ethic. Usually I was on top of my job, but I couldn't focus right now. Ever since the fourth day without Her, I felt nothing. My hope was gone and I didn't think I would see her. She might be dead, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was making me even more stressed out than I already was.

"Lin?" Mai whispered, the sixth night Abby was missing, "We'll find her." She assured me.

I sighed, rolling over to face her, since she was in between me Naru and I, "I wish you could astral project on command and find her." I said back, my voice low.

Mai smiled, "I wish I could too, for your sake. You're absolutely nothing without her, we all can see that." She smiled again, "Do you love her?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. I had deep feelings for her, but was it enough to call love? "I don't know, Mai. I guess we'll find out when we find her." I told her, "Now, go to sleep." I turned back over and closed my eyes.

I couldn't sleep, now while thinking about Abby. Was she okay? Was she scared? I didn't think for a second that she was scared. She was the bravest woman I knew. She knows that I'm going to save her, and that I'm not going to let her go. Ever.

With that thought in mind, I smiled and feel to sleep, dreaming of her and everything I was going to tell her when we found her. I was going to convince her to let me talk to her parents, to let me take her with me to Japan, and eventually to China to meet my family. She was my everything, and-

I loved her. I was deeply and hopelessly in love with her. I couldn't be without her. She was my everything, I knew that, but I loved her with all my heart. She was mine and I was hers, if she loved me as well.

Mai pov

I knew Lin loved her, we all did. He just didn't know it, yet. I hoped that he figured it out soon.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I felt the familiar pull of astral projection. I was standing over the team, watching them sleep, along with myself, which was kind of creepy. Shaking my head, I walked out of the base, into the hallway. I looked around, wondering why this was happening right now. I felt a cold presence coming from somewhere above me, so I followed it, coming to where Lin said he felt a cold spot.

There was a door to my right, and I went to it. It was a staircase, leading up. Step by step, I felt the air grow colder. I shivered, not immune to temperature while in this state.

I was now in an attic. One that was cluttered and messy. There was a large black mass, one that I assumed was making the cold spot, didn't acknowledge me when I approached it, only continued to stare at a mass in the corner. A person.

Cautious of the demon, I just assumed it was, I went to the person, almost gasping when I recognized her. It was Abby! She was alive and well. I shook her awake, smiling when she gasped at me.

"Mai?" She whispered, lips barely moving, "What are you doing here?"

I put my hand on her arm, noticing how cold her skin was, "I just found you. I'm not really here. I'm astral projecting. You're just above the base, you didn't know that?" She shook her head, "Well you are so come on. Lin will be glad to see you."

She refused to move, "I can't go. That thing over there," She explained referring to the black mass of a demon, "It'll hurt me if I move."

I sighed, "We can get past it together, I promise. Lin needs you, he's a mess. He can't focus without you." I told her.

She smiled lightly, "Lin…. Does he love me?" She asked.

I smiled back, "I hope so, for your sake and his. Do you love him?"

She looked at me, "With all my heart."

"Then we have to get to him. We have to get out of here." I grabbed her hand, "I can come for you tomorrow, okay?" She nodded slowly, "Just hold on until then."

Normal pov

Mai woke up the next morning, fully aware of what she promised Abby. She had stayed with the girl all night, comforting her and offering some company. The poor girl was weak and scared. Mai had to get to get to her, today. Looking around, she noticed everyone else was awake. She jumped up and started to grab everyone's sleeping bag.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru asked, frowning at her.

"Making a super comfy and warm bed, okay? Just trust me; I know what I'm doing." Mai said back, adjusting everything so that it was perfect, "There." She turned to everyone, "Guys, we're saving Abby today."

At the mention of her name, Lin whipped around to face the young woman as she explained her astral projection experience. She told them about the demon keeping Abby there and hurting her, making Lin livid.

Once they were ready, Ma led them out of the base and to the stairway. Takigawa and Ayako went first, followed by Lin and Naru, then Mai, Masako and Yasuhara. Once they piled upstairs, they crept through the mess, and attacked.

Ayako and Takigawa chanted to keep the demon in place while Lin rushed to his woman. She looked up at him with blank eyes, not registering what was going on until the last second. Abby attempted to jump up, but she fell to her knees due to lack of energy. Lin whispered something to her and picked her up bridal style, cradling her close to his warmth. He was the first one down the stairs, everyone following while the two attacking the demon put up wards to keep it there.

As soon as they got back to the base, Lin laid Abby down on the bed, covering her with his jacket first, then some blankets. Then, he lay next to her, holding her as close as possible, while murmuring loving words in her ear. Everyone was exhausted; they collapsed on the floor, except for Naru, who stood against the wall ignoring his own need to rest. They were all staring at the two huddled up together, one of them sleeping and the other watching her with a fierce protectiveness about him.

"Okay," Naru started, "We have to get rid of that demon now. We can't let it get her again. She might not live if it did." They all nodded in agreement, except for Lin who was just watching his love with anger seething in his eyes.

"Don't worry Abby," He whispered to her, tucking some hair behind her ears, "I will protect you."

Abby pov

I could feel them around me, their warmth. I felt someone kneel before me and I looked up, shocked to see Lin. He was here to rescue me! I wanted to smile, I tried to, but I was so weak and tired that I couldn't. The others were holding back the demon, giving me a chance to escape, which I was taking. However, I couldn't get up because when I tried, I fell back down. Lin put his arms around me and picked me up, holding me close, with me snuggling against him in response.

He laid me on a makeshift bed when we got to the base and pile blankets on top of me, along with his jacket, which was first. I was warm, and he was lying next to me, with his arms around my cold body. I fell asleep shortly after that, but was still able to hear the conversation. They were going to get rid of the demon, for me, and Lin was going to protect me. Him saying that almost made me cry, but I was to sleepy to.

Soon, I was falling into a deeper sleep, my body relaxing to a point to where I would have thought that I was dead, if not for the feeling of Lin's arms around me gently penetrating my dreams. I could also feel him stroking my hair, relaxing me even more. I was happy now, with the man I loved. Once I woke up, I was going to tell him.


	11. Their Love

**Chapter 9**

**Me: **This chapter will be mostly LinXAbby fluffiness and SPR team teasyness so enjoy!

**That person next to me: **So… lots of romance here?

**Me: **Pretty much. They were separated for a while, they missed each other.

**That person next to me: **… right. Okay well onto the chapter.

It was time for the big exorcism. Big, as in highly dangerous and someone could get hurt. Abby had been taken to the hospital by Lin and given stitches for her stomach and been ordered to rest, which she was happy to comply. Naru talked to all her teachers and had gotten her excused from her classes while she healed and until the case was over, leaving her stranded with SPR for quite a while, not that she was complaining.

Lin had given her his sleeping bag once everyone took theirs back, leaving him with nothing, but Abby told him that she wanted his arms around her while she slept, claiming she felt safe in his arms, which she did. With a little reluctance, he would lay with her every night, her back to his chest and his arm gently draped over her waist. The mornings would always find them curled up against one another, any hint of Lin's hesitation gone as he was snuggled close to the woman he loved.

For the most part, Abby slept soundly through the night, only having to be woken up a couple times because of her whimpering, the signs of a nightmare. Lin would gently shake her shoulder, and if that didn't work, he would press his lips to her cheek and tell her not to be frightened, since he was there to protect her. Usually that would wake her up, and she would smile at him as she curled up against him more firmly. Once she was settled, he would kiss her softly before they both went back to sleep.

Lin, of course, was the one issuing all the orders for her recovery, and she was perfectly fine with it. He would tell her when to lie down and rest and he would tell her when to walk around and stretch. He would let her sit next to him when she wasn't resting, holding onto her hand tightly, and she would rest her head on his arm while he worked. The team would tease them about being a couple, making the two look at each other with wide eyes, while Abby blushed furiously. Then, he would tell them that they should get back to work while the two of them turned back to the computer, resuming their cuddled up position together.

Today, Abby's friends were in the base, asking her if she was okay a million times. Lin could tell Abby was getting tired of it, from the way her smile tensed whenever she assured her friends that she was fine. Her boyfriend, now ex, was nowhere to be seen, leaving her with the girls, since the other male was missing along with him. She had talked to him the first chance she could, having not been allowed to go anywhere, except for the bathroom, and no one had been allowed to see her while she was recovering from being in the attic for so long.

Once her friends had left, Lin and Abby were alone. The rest of the team was looking over the rest of the school and cleansing it if they had to, leaving Lin in charge of the base, and of Abby.

"So, Lin…" Abby started, rolling over to face him. She was lying down, having been ordered to rest for an hour.

"You should be sleeping." He told her, getting up and kneeling next to her, "What is it?"

She smiled, "Can you lay with me?" She asked, staring up at him.

He smiled gently, cupping her cheek, "Okay. Just for a bit, though." He laid with her, curling his arms around her, "You're beautiful, you know."

Abby giggled, "Only because you tell me." She snuggled up against him, resting her cheek against his bicep, "You're amazing, you know."

He pressed him lips to her forehead, "Only because you tell me." He whispered, "I love you, Abby, with all my heart and I will do everything I can to protect you from now on."

She smiled sleepily, "I love you too, Lin. I knew you would come save me. You're my knight in shining armor." She whispered back, "I've never believed in the whole knight-in-armor thing, but you gave me a reason to and for that, I love you so much."

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her with all his love. She kissed him back just as passionately, tangling her fingers in his hair as he leaned over her. When he pulled back, he smiled at her, and she smiled back, snuggling against him as close as she could as she fell asleep.

While watching her sleep, Lin couldn't believe he fell in love with her. She was perfect, at least to him, and he cared deeply for her since the moment he saw her. They fit well together; at least he'd like to think so. They were in sync a lot of times, and he found himself thinking about her more often than he should. And while he was older than her, he couldn't help but want to steal her away, to keep her for himself.

Sighing, he lay there next to her for a few more minutes. Once he was sure she was deeply asleep, he gently got up and went back to his laptop.

Demon pov

She was _mine_! He couldn't have her, no one could. I was going to have her and keep her with me, forever. How dare she profess her love to him! I was powerful and could grant her immortality. I would give her the world, after the demons and corrupted spirits took it over. She would be my queen, my love. She _would_ love _me_.

As I watched her, weary of the Chinese man's shiki, she moved around in her sleep. I wanted to go and whisk her away right now, but I couldn't risk taking her away while having nowhere to hide her. If I took her, the first place they would look would be the attic. Unless…

Smirking, I left the room, going somewhere I know they wouldn't look for her. Deeming it okay, I thought of a plan. She would love me and only me. And if not…

Well, she wouldn't have a choice in the matter if she refused.

Normal pov

Three hours later, the team was piling into the base. School had just ended, leaving them alone in the new gym building. Abby was in her usual spot, next to Lin, and the team (well the ones who would tease her) were starting up with their usual comments about them being together. Finally, it became to annoying to Abby, who was the passive one in the relationship.

She spun around, "Can you guys just shut up?" She asked, "We're together, get over it. I love him and he loves me so just leave us alone and leave us be." She huffed and turned her attention back to Lin's computer screen. He smiled at her and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"That was impressive." He whispered, "I think they got the message." She giggled, despite her anger and irritation.

"Oh, well." Was all she said.

Naru suddenly cleared his throat, making everyone in the room look at him, "We need a plan of action. We have no idea where that demon is and we need to get rid of it. I was thinking of using bait." He looked at Abby as he spoke, his intentions clear.

Lin growled, "No." He said, "That's not happening."

Abby but her hand on his shoulder, "Lin, i-"

"No! I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again. Do you have any idea what I felt? I couldn't focus or sleep or anything. I was worried about you. I didn't know if you were scared, being tortured, or even dead. I'm not letting you do this." He snapped.

Abby glared at him, "It's not your choice. I'm not saying I want to do this, but you don't get to decide what I do." She yelled at him.

"Well, considering since I'm the one in charge of your recovery and well-being, I think I have a say in what you do and how you go about things right now." He informed her, "You're not doing this."

She sighed angrily, "Fine." She let go of his hand, crossing them over her chest.

Everyone just watched them, wide eyed. They were practically the perfect couple, or were the perfect couple. Ayako sighed, "I think it should be up to Abby. If something went wrong, we all know Lin will be there by her side." They all nodded in agreement.

Lin sent a menacing look to each and every one of them. Then, he threw his hands up in the air, "Alright," He looked at Abby, "Do what you want. But if you get hurt, don't think I'm going to be there for you because I'm done." He stood and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

Abby stared at the door, hardly believing what just happened. That was so unlike him. Even though he disapproved of her doing this, he wouldn't leave her like that. He would always be there. Tears formed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound, just stared at the door.

The demon smirked from its spot, hovering over the unconscious onmyoji. He had possessed the man while he was arguing with the girl, and said things that would hurt the girl. Now, she wouldn't fight him when he came for her. He knew she was bait, but by the time the rest of the hunters realized he was there, he would be gone, with _his_ girl in tow. She would come willingly, after this, he just knew it.

"Alright, now that we have a plan, we have to get everything set up. Abby?" She looked at him, "We need to get everything ready. Go home. I have Takigawa come get you when it's time." She nodded, getting up, "Ayako's going to take you home."

The two female left, and everyone rushed around to get things ready to exorcise the demon. They set up a circle, where Abby would sit and draw it to her. Once it got into circle, it would be trapped, and Abby would get out of the way. Then, they drew symbols around the circle, one's that Takigawa, Ayako, and John would chant to, therefore effectively expelling the demon for good.

While they were setting up, Mai looked around, noticing Lin wasn't back yet. Where was he? Sure he was mad at Abby, but they needed him here. His shiki could wound the demon and make it easier to exorcise it. Sighed, Mai shook her head and got back to clearing the base.

After half an hour, they were ready. Takigawa left to get Abby and was back with her ten minutes later. She nodded, ready to go. Everyone cleared the area, pressing themselves against the wall in the shadows.

Taking a breath, Abby sat in the middle of the circle, knees tucked under her. She looked to every one of the team's members, heart dropping when she didn't see Lin. He really wasn't going to protect her this time. He really was done with her….

**Me: **Cliffhanger!

**That person next to me: **Oh no! What's going to happen? Will she be alright?

**Me: **You'll have to read over my shoulder as I write the FINAL CHATPER!

**That person next to me: **Oh my, that's a depressing thought. Oh well, review!


	12. Murmuring Final Words of Love

**Me: **Oh my goodness, this is the final chapter! So, sequel anyone?

**That person next to me: **This isn't happening. This isn't happening *rocks back and forth*

**Me: **I so cried while writing this chapter….

**That person next to me: ***sniffle* I-I'm going to cry right now! T_T

**Me: **Metoo! I'm going to miss this story…. All the hard work put into it. This was my very first fanfiction and now it's all grown up!

**That person next to me: **They grow up so fast! I remember when we were working on the first chapter and just introducing ourselves! Now you have one that is complete, then you have this one, next you have six that are in progress, and you have about five or more waiting to have their first chapters uploaded.

**Me: **This is an emotional day! I want to thank all of my loyal readers that helped me continue, because we all know that I suffered a terrible case of writer's block and came close to trashing this story a bunch of times.

**That person next to me: **But you all were patient and waited diligently until we got back on track.

**Me: **And once again, I say thank you.

**That person next to me: **And for the final disclaimer, _Mynameiszigzag_ _does not, nor will ever, own the rights to the characters, plot, or anything related to Ghost Hunt, except for her fanfictions about it_.

**Me: **ON WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER OF A CURSE INTO LOVE!

****SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE:**

**Hush – Automatic Loveletter**

**Life Me Up – Kate Vogele *****

'_No time to think about Lin_,' thought Abby, '_I_ _have to focus.'_

She had a determined look on her face, knowing what she had to do to get the demon here, "I'm still alive!" She yelled, "All you managed to do was hurt me a bit and piss off some very powerful ghost hunters! You'll have to do better than a little pain to finish me off, you know." A gently, but cold breeze started up around the circle, but not inside it, "Come on! Kill me!" She screamed, "I HAVE NOTHING LEFT SO JUST KILL ME ALREADY!

The wind picked up, a lot, and turned icy. The demon appeared in from of her, making her jump in fear. It growled at her, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to keep you, to love you, to teach you to love me" It told her, "You are _mine_! You're sorcerer man can't help you now that he's done with you. She gasped, "He's not here to protect you anymore, just like he said." He taunted.

"You possessed him? How could you? I thought he was mad at me. I thought I would have to face you alone!" She cried, tears descending down her paled cheeks, "He's going to kill you and save me! I'm his, his and no one else's!" The demon growled at her, putting a hand on her throat and squeezing, "I-I'm n-never going t-to love you!" She choked out, her vision dancing after a bit.

"I WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU THE WORLD, FOOLISH HUMAN! YOU WOULD HAVE HAD EVERYTHING IN THE PALM OF YOUR HAND! I WOULD HAVE LOVED YOU. I WOULD HAVE BEEN YOUR PROTECTER. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MY QUEEN! YOU COULD HAVE RULED OVER THESE PATHETIC HUMANS. " Abby clawed at his throat, "HE'S NOT GOING TO SAVE YOU! HE CAN'T EVEN GET HERE. I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU TO HIM AND TORTURE HIM. THEN WHILE HE'S DYING, I'LL KILL YOU AND LAY YOU RIGHT NEXT TO HIM WHILE YOU DIE IN EACH OTHER'S ARMS! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER STUPID AND PATHETIC HUMAN IN THIS WORLD!" He tossed her out of the circle, and tried to follow her, bend on hurting her more, but he couldn't move, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? WHY CAN'T I MOVE! GET ME OUT OF HERE OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE MAN YOU _**LOVE**_ ANYMORE!"

Abby couldn't talk, since she was holding her throat and coughing harshly with tears burning in her eyes as Mai stood by her side. Ayako, Takigawa, and John came out of the shadows and started their chants, making the demon cry out in pain. It fell to the floor, clawing at the air around him.

Abby watched in horror as the demon writhed in pain. She could see the aggravation on the three chanter's faces. Obviously, he was supposed to disappear but he was too strong for them. She stood, desperately wanting to do something, anything, to help.

Suddenly the doors flew open, making every one halt, and standing there was a very pissed and powerful looking Koujo Lin. Abby stared at him as he walked up to her. He grabbed her and kissed her with all his passion. Then he let her go and went to the demon. His shiki flew at it, following their master's will. They tore at the demon, making him scream louder than before. He was being ripped to shreds, and fading away.

Ayako started to chant again, making the other two follow her and chant as well. The demon warped and died inside the circle, causing a big explosion as it left their world. The building shook with the force, beams breaking and falling. The place was going down, and the land around it was shaking with an unnatural earthquake. Everyone left the room, except for Lin and Abby. The moment they reached the door, a group of beams collapsed in the doorway, trapping them.

Lin pulled Abby away from the door, to the back of the room, and just held her. He looked into her eyes, "I love you." He whispered, wanting that to be the last thing he told her. She smiled and clung to him as more beams fell. He felt her shaking with tears, "Hush, love." He murmured, "I'm here now. And I will never, ever leave you again." She looked up at him, smiling as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I love you too." She whispered back, stumbling in place as the building shook once more.

Lin held fast to her, tightening his arms around her whenever the ground shook under them. Eventually, he sunk to the ground, Abby curled against his side. Since it was dark, they couldn't see anything. They were practically blind at the moment, with no way of getting out. They were going to die together. Abby buried her face in Lin's shoulder as he pulled her onto his lap. He stroked her hair and held her head where it was, covering her ears as loud crashes echoed through the building.

He knew they would be crushed. There was nothing under them to aid their survival, but there was a whole floor above them, ready to fall. The ceiling tiles were falling one by one, revealing what would eventually finish them off. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Lin saw a table in the corner of the room. It wasn't much, but it would hopefully ensure their lives for a bit longer than just sitting against the wall. Grabbing Abby, he made his way to the table, pushing her under it before settling under it himself.

Once they were settled, a large and heavy beam crashed onto the spot they just were at. Abby screamed at the sound of the crash, knowing where it had fallen in the pitch darkness. She held onto Lin once more, starting to shake again.

"I'm scared." She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

He looked down at her, his hand finding hers in the darkness, "Me too." He confessed, pressing his lips into her hair.

"I didn't think I'd see you again. The demon possessed you." She told him.

"He wanted to break us apart. He's obsessed with you from what I understand. I can see why. I know I would be if I were a demon. You're very gorgeous." He heard her choke out a laugh at this.

"He told me that he'd torture you then kill me in front of you while you watched when I refused him." She explained.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He was ranting on about making you his queen when he unleashed the demons on the world. A beam fell onto the table, making the legs bend. Lin knew because one of his shiki told him, but he didn't dare tell Abby. She was frightened enough, ""I love you."

"I love you too, so much." There was another loud crash. Four beams had fallen in the room, one of them landing on the table, making it bend more under the weight.

Lin felt the pressure start to begin to become too much for the table. He felt it come down more and more, making him have to lie down with Abby, half covering her for protection. He was going to try and keep her from getting crushed. If anything, she should be the one to get out of this alive, even if that mean sacrificing himself. His shiki huddled up under the table as well; they were going to hold the table up as long as they could, but the pressure was too much for them.

The table touched his back as more pressure fell slowly onto it, "I love you so much Abby." He whispered one last time, "With all of my heart."

Abby sobbed, knowing this was the end, "I love you lots too, Koujo," She said back, more tears erupting from her eyes, "With all of my heart."

They kissed, and kept kissing while the pressure pressed onto them. He wasn't going to let her go, ever. He was going to hold onto her until the end. His hand reached up and laced their fingers together as one final act of love.

The team stared in shock as the gym collapsed and the eruptions calmed. The ceiling collapsed into the classrooms and the walls tumbled down. There was no way anyone could ever survive that. Mai was reduced to sobs as she shook and buried her face into Naru's chest while he held her tightly. He stroked her hair as the ambulance and police rushed onto the campus and examined the scene. They started to search and crawl through whatever they could, searching for Lin and Abby. They discussed silently, telling others where to search, until someone started to call out.

All of the officers and SPR went to the spot, where there were two arms sticking out from the rubble. One was longer than the other, and their fingers were intertwined. Mai gasped and dropped to her knees, attempting to move the large piece of concrete covering the bodies. Naru did the same, and one by one, everyone joined in. Finally, the concrete piece started to lift, slowly but surely and soon it tumbled to the side, clearing the way. There were a bunch of much smaller pieces of rubble covering Lin and Abby, but those were easily disposed of, revealing a table on top of the bodies.

By this point, the ambulance had arrived. They pushed past everyone once the table was taken away and very carefully grabbed the bodies of Lin and Abby. The two were placed on stretchers and examined. Mai and the other waited, heart's pumping wildly inside their chests as they silently prayed.

"I've got a pulse!" One of the men cried. Some of the EMTs rushed over to the stretcher and placed a breathing mask over Abby's mouth. A woman with a small flashlight examined her eyes, making sure she was alright. The team started to relax, but Mai turned her focus onto the stretcher with Lin. The EMTs had stopped examining him and were discussing something, one of them looking at their phones then writing something on the clipboard. One of the men walked over with a look of sadness of his face. He stopped in front of the team as they turned their attention to him.

No words were needed.

Mai let out a half-sob/half-scream, collapsing in Naru's arms when he caught her. Takigawa put his arms around a sobbing Ayako while John consoled Masako. Madoka was covering her mouth, sobbing as Yasuhara rubbed her back. They watched as they covered Lin's body with a sheet and put him in a body bag. Abby was rolled into one of the ambulance trucks and was taken to the hospital.

Once everyone, minus the SPR team, was gone, the campus was eerily silent, the only sounds being the sobs from the women, while the men just let a few tears loose. Mai clung to Naru as she sobbed, and he held her tightly, rubbing her back softly. He was holding her weight up completely since her knees had given out from under her. With a saddened sigh, he went down onto his knees, Mai going down onto hers with him, and rocked her back and forth.

Later, once everyone had calmed themselves a lot, they went to the hospital to check on Abby. They were told that she was in critical condition and might not survive, which brought on a new wave of tears. They waited and waited for hours, until finally a doctor came out. He called for a Kazuya Shibuya, since Naru had told them that he was the closest person she had to family at the moment since no one could get in touch with her parents. Mai and Naru stood and walked over there together, all while Mai was tightly gripping his arm.

"She's stable and we managed to get most of the blood from her lungs. Nothing was majorly damaged, but she will have some scars. The table that was on top of her took most of the impact off of her, and the man took some as well. She's resting and most likely won't be up for a few hours. The private room you had me put her in only has her bed and the machines that she is hooked up to, so all of you can go in at once." Mai breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Naru's arm as the doctor walked away. He turned to her and hugged her tightly, and then they went back to everyone else.

Soon, they were all piled in the room, waiting for the hours to pass. A couple hours after they got comfortable, they discussed how they were going to tell Abby about Lin's death, when she stirred, but no one noticed.

"What about Lin?" She murmured, catching everyone's attention. They all looked at her with somber expressions, "Guys, what happened to Lin? How is he? Where is he?" She asked, attempting to sit up. Takigawa was by her side immediately, helping her up, "What's going on?"

Naru sighed, "Abby… we don't know how to tell you this, but… uh… Lin didn't make it." He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "He died saving you."

Abby stared in disbelief, not moving or speaking, "Wha…." She whispered, eyes watering, "What did you say?"

"Lin's dead." Naru whispered gently.

She stared at him, tears spilling over, "No…" She whispered, "No! He can't be! LIN!" She screamed. Naru grabbed her, his arms around her shoulder as she thrashed around, "LIN! NO! PLEASE COME BACK!" She cried, "I NEED YOU! PLEASE!" She collapsed against Naru sobbing, the words tumbling out of her mouth in choked sobs/screams, "P-please come b-back…" She sobbed, "Don't leave me…. I love you…" She trailed of, sobbing into her hands.

Takigawa came back into the room, having run out in search of a doctor. The man followed him, staring at the scene. He pulled out a needle filled with a sedative and put it into her arm, making her fall asleep slowly. The last thing she whispered before drifting off was her beloved's name.

_Abby stared at the scene before her. Lin, in front of her, perfect and handsome as always. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, sobbing. He held her close, sobbing as well, "I'm so sorry." He whispered, "I didn't want to leave you. I had to be sure that you survived."_

"_No! No you can't be dead, Lin! We were going to go to Japan together and be in love! You can't leave me, Lin! Please!" She begged, her grip on him tightening._

"_I'm sorry. This is how it has to be." He whispered._

_Suddenly, little white orbs started to float around his body and he began to fade. She gasped and tightened her hold on him, not wanting to let him go._

"_NO! You can't do this! You have to stay with me, Lin! I love you!" Abby held him close, wanting him to stay, "Please don't leave me all alone!"_

"_You won't be alone. You have Naru and Mai and the rest of SPR." He assured her._

"_It won't be the same without you!" She sobbed._

_He pushed her back a bit, "It's my time, my love." He kissed her forehead softly, "I love you so much." _

_Abby started to sob as he pulled her close, hands on her waist. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him with all her love and passion. He kissed her back with just as much as he faded out and crossed over. Once he was gone, Abby collapsed to her knees and sobbed._

"_I love you…" His voice came out of nowhere._

_Abby sobbed harder, "W-with all of m-my h-heart." She finished._

Three months later

Abby sat in her room, staring out the window. The serene city was playing itself out around her, going on with life while she couldn't. She was now living in Japan with SPR, who decided to get one collective penthouse near the SPR office. There were five rooms, one for each couple. Naru and Mai had agreed on the dark blue room, Takigawa and Ayako had chosen the red room, John and Masako has chosen the light purple room, Yasuhara and his new girlfriend Nyoko had taken the yellow room (since it was her favorite color), and Abby was left with the white room.

The room was personalized just for her, since she didn't share with anyone, with posters on the wall of various bands and her guitars on their stands. She had invested on three new ones and a piano since arriving in Japan, from her money and from her SPR paycheck. She still played her original one the most, occasionally writing a new song for Lin. Once it was perfect, she would take it to his grave, along with a few loving words and tears of sorrow.

She had just finished writing her latest song for him and was playing it on the piano, the sheet music in front of her. The song was titled "Hush" and it made her cry just reading it and she sobbed when she sang it because of how it captured her emotion perfectly.

_This is as quiet as it gets  
>Hush down now<br>Go to sleep  
>We were once<br>Perfect  
>Me and you<br>We'll never leave this room_

_H-H-Hush  
>You color my eyes red<br>Your loves not alive it's dead  
>This letters written itself inside-out again<br>When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends  
>H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends<em>

_This is the calming before the storm  
>This absolution is always incomplete<br>It's always bittersweet_

_H-H-Hush  
>You color my eyes red<br>Your loves not alive it's dead  
>This letters written itself inside out again<br>When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends  
>H-H-Hush this is where it ends<em>

_I won't make a sound so you don't wake  
>You don't wake<br>You don't wake  
>You don't wake<em>

Abby sniffled, feeling her eyes water up. She tried to blink back the tears, but couldn't. They started to spill over onto the back of her hands as she sang. Now she closed her eyes, knowing the works by heart. This was the most heartfelt song she had written him so far.__

_Hush  
>You color my eyes red<br>Your loves not alive it's dead  
>This letters written itself inside out again<br>When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends_

_H-H-Hush this is where it ends  
>You color my eyes red<br>Your loves not alive it's dead  
>This letters written itself inside out again<br>When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends_

_H-H-Hush this is where it ends  
>this is where it ends…<br>_

By this point she was sobbing over her keyboard. She missed him and couldn't live without him. What they had was true, no matter how long they had known each other. They were in love and no one could change that. He was hers completely and she was his.

Grabbing the copy she had made with just the lyrics, she left her room and went to the grave yard, which was in walking distance. She found Lin's grave with ease and dropped beside it, leaning against the side. She felt her eyes water up before she could say anything, but she blinked back the tears.

"Lin…" She whispered, "I wrote you a new song. I wish I could play it for you but I couldn't bring my keyboard. Maybe next time though, I promise. I'll sing two for you." She smiled sadly, "But this song is perfect for my feelings for you. I miss you so much and wish you could be here right now." She dug up the box full of lyrics she had buried on his grave and unlocked it with her special key. She sighed as she placed the paper inside the box, locked it back up, and reburied it, "I love you so much." She whispered, patting the dirt where the box was, "With all of my heart."

She got up, pressing her lips to the headstone and left, wiping her tears. While she walked back, she felt warmth settle over her, like a loving embrace. She sighed lovingly, her thoughts instantly turning to Lin. He wanted her to live, that's why he saved her. Their love crossed over and reached the both of them, she could feel it in her heart.

Right about now, she was running back to the base, remembering a song. She wanted to sing it for his spirit, so he knew how she felt. Once she was back at the penthouse, she rushed to her room and sat at her piano, thinking of the lyrics. Words coming from her memory, she played the notes on her piano, a true smile gracing her face for the first time in a long time.

_This road is anything but simple  
>Twisted like a riddle<br>I've seen high and I've seen low  
>So loud, the voices of all my doubts<br>Telling me to give up  
>To pack up and leave town<em>

_But even so I had to believe  
>Impossible means nothing to me<em>

_So can you lift me up?  
>And turn the ashes into flames<br>'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say  
>And I've been given hope<br>That there's a light on up the hall  
>And that a day will come when the fight is won<br>And I think that day has just begun_

_Somewhere, everybody starts there  
>Counting on a small prayer<br>Lost in a nightmare  
>But I'm here and suddenly it's so clear<br>The struggle through the long years  
>It taught me to outrun my fears<em>

_And everything that's worth having  
>Comes with trials worth withstanding<em>

_So can you lift me up?  
>And turn the ashes into flames<br>'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say  
>And I've been given hope<br>That there's a light on up the hall  
>And that a day will come when the fight is won<br>And I think that day has just begun_

Abby looked out the window, up at the clouds, _I love you Lin, with all my heart,_ She thought.__

_Oh lift me up, oh lift me up, oh lift me up  
>Oh lift me up, oh lift me up, oh lift me up<br>Down and out is overrated  
>I need to be elevated<br>Looking up is not enough  
>I would rather rise above<em>

_So can you lift me up?  
>And turn the ashes into flames<br>'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say  
>And I've been given hope<br>That there's a light on up the hall  
>And that a day will come when the fight is won<br>And I think that day has just begun_

Her final song.

Sung with passion she didn't know she had. She felt that same warmth wrap around her again. He heard her and he was helping her. With a sigh, she turned off her keyboard, since it was electronic, and curled up in the middle of her bed. A few tears leaked from her now closed eyelids, but were wiped away before they fell to the floor.

**I love you Abby, with all my heart…**

FIN


	13. Sequal Preview

**So I got a couple of reviews that were a bit heartbreaking. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for disappointing you with the ending, but I am not sorry the way it turned out. Trust me; I was in tears as I write it. **

**That1emo****: I'm sorry for making you cry, but it's just how the fic worked out. It wasn't supposed to turn out as a tragedy.**

**Undertaker's Princess****:**** I know it's not fair. He wasn't supposed to die, but that just how the fic wanted to be written. It seemed to have taken a life of its own…**

**So, like I said in the previous chapter, if anyone wants a sequel, I am open for writing it and posting for my lovely readers. And here's something to persuade you for a sequel… A LITTLE SNIPPIT OF WHAT I HAD IN MIND AS PART OF THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE COULD-BE SEQUEL! Enjoy!**

Abby walked into the room, limping as she went. Of course, she felt a splitting pain every time she moved, but she was grateful that this was the worst of her injuries. They could have been worse. Much, much worse. If Lin hadn't have saved her, she could be dead right now. The demon wanted to kill her, before she killed him. She was the only one that could, which meant that eliminating her would take care of his only threat.

"Lin?" She called out, walking into her room, "Where are you?" She looked around, but couldn't see him. He was there, she knew it.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. She gasped as spun around, just as a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. She pulled back and smiled at her Chinese boyfriend.

"How did you just do that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He smirked, "You like it?" She nodded, "I've been saving up a bit of energy here and there just to be able to kiss you." He explained, following her and sitting beside her on her bed, "I've missed holding you and kissing you." She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I've missed you too, everything about you." She whispered, "I wish we could be like this all the time." A tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away, "I wish I could just find away to get rid of the demon, take his energy, cleanse it, and give it to you so that you'll have enough to come back to me. I know it would be enough, and I know it's possible, I just know I can't do it."

Lin sighed and smiled down at her, "Anything's possible with your power. You could do it, if you found a way in time. I know you could. You just have to believe in yourself." He told her, putting an arm around her shoulder reassuringly.

Abby looked up at Lin, "Thanks." She leaned up and kissed him as he put his hand on her cheek.

"You're welcome, love." He whispered against his lips.

**Watcha think? Full sequel worthy? It's up to you, my loyal readers.**


End file.
